Image forming devices include one or more replaceable cartridges that each includes toner that is transferred from the cartridge to the media sheet during the image formation process. Upon depletion of the toner, the empty cartridge is removed from the device and replaced with a new cartridge containing a fresh toner supply.
Previous image forming devices were shipped to the consumer with a first type of cartridge that contained a predetermined amount of toner. When the toner was exhausted, the consumer replaced the cartridge with an identical cartridge that contained the same predetermined amount of toner. There was no difference between the initial cartridge and the replacement cartridge.